


Norbert

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Because the French version of the song calls them Norbert
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Norbert

Stanley perked up, taking Lefou by the hand and pulling him in front of a small shop. “Look! Over here!” The two had been sent to collect some fabrics for Stanley’s mother and it was a town that was miles away from the village and castle that had it in stock. “This bakery has some really nice bread! The crust just crackles with the smallest amount of pressure on it but the inside is still soft and yielding. They also sell these little cakes just soaked in honey that…”

“How do you know so much about this place? Old memories coming back?” Lefou asked.

Stanley shook their head and laughed, “non! Tom and Dick sent me here a few times to get supplies and things,” they explained.

Lefou hummed, glancing over at the bakery again. “You wait out here. I’ll be right back,” he said.

“Why can’t I come inside too?” Stanley asked, raising an eyebrow. They blinked when Lefou tapped the end of their nose with a finger.

“Because it’s going to be a surprise!” he said. Stanley huffed and blew a raspberry but Lefou just smirked, making a stay gesture with a hand before stepping into the bakery.

Stanley considered following after him but the idea of a surprise excited them too much to spoil it. Lefou was always doing things like this and it was one of the many things that Stanley loved about him. They waited quietly out in the street, smiling to themselves as they looked at the ground.

“Norbert?”

Stanley’s head snapped up, eyes wide.

“It  _ is _ you! I haven’t seen you in years, Norbert!” An older man approached them, smiling as he clapped them on the back. He lowered his voice now, smiling at Stanley knowingly. “Did you finally manage to slip away for the night, perhaps?”

Stanley’s cheeks burned red. They laughed softly, shaking their head. “I’m here on business, sadly. My husband and I…”

The man raised an eyebrow at that, noting the ring on Stanley’s finger. “A husband? How bold of you, Norbert! Like a real Parisian. You used to be such a nervous little thing outside of the business. Any noise and you were ready to run thinking it was a raid from the guards. I’m glad you were able to find someone back where you came from to take care of you.”

Lefou stepped out of the bakery with a box in his hands. He smiled and waved as he approached Stanley, looking at the new man curiously. “Is this a friend of yours, Sta..?”

“Oui!” Stanley quickly said, “oui, this is one of the friends I made here!”

“You should take him to the house tonight. Most of the old staff still work there, Norbert. I’m sure they would be happy to see you again. They always considered you their little baby.”

Lefou looked at Stanley in confusion at the name and they prayed to be swallowed up by the earth. “Oh?” Lefou offered instead.

“We’ll see,” Stanley finally said, smiling as they moved to stand beside Lefou. “It was lovely to see you again.”

“You’re always welcome at her place, Norbert. Don’t be a stranger just because you’re married now! They’ve got rooms for couples too.”

Lefou waited until the man had left before speaking again. “I didn’t know they had a molly house here,” he whispered. Stanley hid their face behind their hands and groaned. “Why did he call you Norbert?”

“It’s the name I gave when I first went there…” Stanley murmured. They lowered their hands when Lefou laughed, pouting at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Norbert? Really?”

“I was young! I panicked!”

“So you came up with  _ Norbert _ ?!”

Stanley huffed, crossing their arms over their chest. “I would like to see what name you would have come up with!”

“Jean.”

“Huh?”

“That’s the name I used at the molly houses during the war,” Lefou explained. He laughed at the way Stanley stared at him, shaking his head. “Stanley…”

“...Jean is a nicer name than Norbert,” they murmured.

“Anything is a better name than Norbert.” He held up the box from the bakery to stop Stanley from complaining further, opening the lid to reveal the six small honey soaked cakes inside. “Share these with me tonight?”

Stanley made a show of considering his offer. They looked away, thinking a moment before turning back and plucking one of the cakes up. “Fine,” they said. Lefou smiled, taking one of his own before closing the box again. “...you’re going to cackle every time someone calls me Norbert tonight, aren’t you?”

“Very much so, oui.” Stanley pouted and Lefou just kissed their pouting lips, drawing a laugh from the other.


End file.
